


Change

by MITOPLAYS10



Series: Change: endings [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MITOPLAYS10/pseuds/MITOPLAYS10
Summary: A man who wants to change the world with the help of his friends and a few enemys





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> There is a few witting mistakes. Due to I'm not a native english speaker so I'm on the process of learning.

FF Change 

Chapter : 1

Sombra was coming out of a Talon council meeting which she recorded without their knowledge. She was in Rialto walking into a hotel that have a secret basement where the owners used to place few boxes.  
”I believe that you’re late.” said Ace who was standing in the corner of the room wearing black jeans, black t-shirt and a long white coat.  
“Don’t blame me. Recording that meeting took a long time” Sombra passed an old SD card “Mi amor. May I ask you. This is the beginning?”  
“Yes, but first I need to infiltrate in the new Overwatch while you stay in Talon.” He was typing something with the data recorded from Talon.  
“So…” she gave him a kiss “I think we should-“  
“Have some fun? I knew you would say that.” He laugh “We’re in a hotel so…”

\-------- 

Sombra arrived back to the HQ and Reaper was waiting her.  
“Sombra where were you?”  
“Well I was walking” she tried to walk away  
“Took you 2 hours… walking really?” Reaper laugh and grab her by the arm “Don’t do anything stupid and I’ll keep an eye on you ok?!”

\------ 

Winston was trying to contact old Overwatch agents when Athena notified him about 2 misterious e-mails.  
“Winston there are a few strange audios in those e-mails”  
After 5 minutes Winston make a call.  
“Lena this is Winston did you receive the audios?” he asked while fixing his armor.  
“Yes love and I think they are real” she was preparing her stuff to fly  
“So we are going to respond”

**Author's Note:**

> This is where all begins


End file.
